


The Little Moments In Life

by Eccentric_Calico



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Calico/pseuds/Eccentric_Calico
Summary: A series of ficlets about our favorite K-scientists living a happy suburban life together after the events of the first film. Oh, and Newt happens to be the cutest little ever, and Hermann is his loving Papa.





	1. Good Morning, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I've been on a huge Pacific Rim kick for a while, and I think you can guess who my favorite characters are. X3 I hope you guys enjoy!

The soft chirping of birds greeted Hermann as he slowly woke up, yawning widely. He winced a little, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight that shown brightly through the bedroom window, and rolled over. He narrowed his eyes and frowned when he noticed he was the only on in bed.

Oh, that's right; Newt hadn't slept with him last night.

Now remembering where his live-in boyfriend was, he carefully sat up, and grabbed his cane from where it rested against the bedside table before getting out of bed. He headed down the hallway, arriving at a white door that was slightly ajar. He gently pushed it open all the way, and smiled at the sight before him.

In a large white crib lay Newt, still fast asleep. He had a green fleece blanket draped over him, partially obscuring his dinosaur themed onesie, as well as a neon green pacifier which was bobbing up and down in his mouth. His beloved childhood toy, a raggedy, dingy rabbit named Momo, was clutched in his hand as it usually was when the man slept.

Hermann quietly approached the sleeping Newt, and began to gently stroke his cheek with his finger. "Newton, darling," he said, "It's time to get up."

Newt whined softly, kicking his legs a bit.

"Come on now, baby boy; You can't sleep all day," Hermann said as he lowered the bars of the crib. "Besides, you've got to be wet by now, and we wouldn't want an icky rash, would we?"

Again, Newt whined, pulling his blanket up over his face.

"Sounds like someone doesn't want breakfast."

Newt immediately sat up, the blanket falling onto the mattress. "Mmph!"

"I thought that might get your attention," Hermann chuckled. 

Newt looked up at Hermann, making grabby hands for him. "Mm! Mm!"

Hermann sighed a bit. "Newton, I'm sorry, but Papa can't pick you up, remember?"

"Mmmmph!" Newt whined pitifully, tears threatening to spill from his hazel eyes any minute.

"Papa's sorry," Hermann repeated, giving Newt's head a few pets. "But let's not cry first thing in the morning, alright?"

Newt looked down at his lap, going quiet.

"Would it make you feel better if Papa gave you some warm milk?"

Newt looked back up at him, nodding eagerly.

"That's my boy," Hermann smiled. "But first..." He unbuttoned the bottom of Newt's onesie, revealing a very wet diaper.

"Just as I suspected," Hermann nodded. "Well, come on, Newton; To the changing table."

Still sucking on his pacifier, Newt got out of his crib, and toddled quickly over to the 'changing table', which was really just modified wooden chest with a padded top.

Hermann handed Newt a rattle, knowing he'd need a distraction toy during his diaper change. The baby smiled, making happy noises as he began to shake it. Hermann then made quick work of untapping the soaked diaper, and wiping Newt's lower parts before putting a generous amount of baby powder on him.

Newt giggled. "Tickles!"

"Ah, so we're not completely non-verbal today?" Hermann smiled. "And here I thought you'd be quiet today."

"Nuh!"

"I should have figured." Hermann chortled softly to himself as he taped a fresh diaper onto his little boy. "Alright, all clean."

"Hungwy, Papa!" Newt squeaked, sitting up.

"I know, little one, I know. Come along, and Papa will feed you."

Newt nodded, taking Hermann's free hand as he was lead downstairs to the kitchen.

Hermann got Newt situated in his special 'high chair' (a slightly taller dining chair with a homemade baby strap and a detachable tray), and fixed him a bowl of oatmeal which he set in front of him. "Now, do you think you can be a big boy and feed yourself?" he asked, putting a bib around the shorter man's neck.

Newt shook his head. "Nuh! Wan' Papa!"

"Newton, what do we say when we want something?"

Newt's expression softened. "Pwease?" 

"That's better," Hermann said with a smile, preparing a spoonful of oatmeal. "Now, eat up."

Newt looked at Hermann with a blank expression, his gaze drifting to the spoon momentarily before settling back on his Papa.

Hermann sighed. "Right.." he said quietly to himself. He blushed, holding the spoon up to Newt's mouth. "Open up for the choo choo train!" he said in the sweetest voice he could manage.

Newt grinned, and opened his mouth without further hesitation.

"I still don't understand how doing that makes it more enjoyable," Hermann said to himself as he fed Newt.

Newt just giggled in response.

It didn't take long for every last bit of oatmeal to make it's way out of the bowl and into Newt's mouth, after which Hermann wiped his mouth with the bib. "Very good. Your tummy should be quite full now."

"Baba," Newt reminded him, swinging his legs a little.

"Be patient, little one; Papa will get your milk in a moment," Hermann promised. He unbuckled Newt from the highchair, and then ushered him into the living room. "Now go on and play while Papa fixes your bottle."

"Baba," Newt said again, quieter this time, crawling over to his baby gym.

"Yes, exactly," Hermann nodded before heading back to the kitchen.

Newt spent a good five minutes happily batting at the little toys dangling above his head, kicking his legs just for the fun of it as he giggled and cooed.

"Oh, little one?"

Newt looked up excitedly, and beamed once he saw Hermann holding a baby bottle. He crawled over to the sofa, climbing up onto it and motioning for Hermann to sit down.

"Somebody’s a little impatient today," Hermann said, getting comfortable next to his little boy. 

Newt pouted, sticking his lower lip out. "Nuh 'mpat'nt."

"It's okay, baby," Hermann smiled, gently guiding Newt to laying across his lap. "Open up."

Quickly going back to being a happy little baby, Newt took the nipple of the bottle into his mouth, and started sucking enthusiastically.

"Easy, Newton!" Hermann warned. "You'll choke!"

Newt whined, but still slowed down significantly.

"There, that's it," Hermann sighed.

Newt slowly closed his eyes, practically melting in Hermann's arms as he was cradled.

"Aw, you like that, don't you? My little one just loves him bottle," Hermann crooned, smiling down at Newt lovingly.

Newt made a happy noise in between sucks, his lips curling into a smile as well. 

Once the bottle was empty, Hermann began to rub Newt's back to burp him. "Alright, darling; Let's make sure you don't have any gas.."

Sure enough, within a minute, Newt let out a surprisingly loud burp, sighing in relief afterwards.

"Um, good boy," Hermann told him, giving his back a few more pats.

Newt giggled, nuzzling Hermann like a kitten as he babbled to himself.

Hermann couldn't help but smile. "I take it you want to just cuddle with Papa for a while?"

Newt nodded. "Dat otay?" he asked hopefully.

"I would like nothing better," Herman replied, giving his little one a kiss on the top of his head. "Say, Newton?"

"Yes, Papa?"

"I love you."

Newt beamed. "I wuv you too, Papa!" he said, hugging Hermann tightly.

Hermann smiled even wider, closing his eyes as he stroked Newt's hair. "That makes Papa very happy, my little eft."


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bath time for little Newt.

"Newton! Get back here!" Hermann called, quickly walking after the currently naked man sprinting down the upstairs hallway with a gleeful smile.

"Catch me, Papa!" Newt squealed, turning and running into Hermann's office with a giggle.

Hermann sighed. "Baby, Papa can't keep up with you!" he said, entering the room with an exhausted look on his face. "Now, come on; The bath is ready."

"But Papaaaaa," Newt pouted, sitting on the floor. "I wanna pway!"

"I know," Hermann said, trying not to cringe at Newt's bare bottom touching the carpet. "But that can wait until tomorrow. We've got to get you washed, and then it's time for bed."

Newt let out a long, low whining noise, flopping onto his back as he kicked his feet in the air.

"Newton, stop it," Hermann said sternly.

Frowning, Newt got to his feet again, crossing his arms. "Okaaay..."

"There's a good boy," Hermann said in a softer tone. "Now, if you behave yourself, Papa might just read you two bedtime stories tonight."

That got his attention. "Really?!" he asked excitedly.

"Only if you're a good boy," Hermann said in a firm but soft voice.

"Okay!" Newt squeaked, running back to the bathroom. "Come on, Papa!"

"I'm coming, darling, don't worry," Hermann chuckled, following him.

Newt bounced in place as he stood next to the bathtub, waiting for Hermann to help him. "Hurrrry!"

"Be careful that you don't piddle on the floor due to excitement," Hermann teased, taking hold of one of Newt's hands.

"I won't! I already peepeed in my diapie, Papa!"

"I remember, baby, trust me," Hermann nodded as Newt lowered himself into the tub. "Is the water alright?"

"Uh huh! Feels good," Newt smiled.

"Good. But I believe it's missing something."

Newt tilted his head. "It is?"

"Definitely," Hermann said seriously, opening the cabinet under the sink and looking around for something. "And that missing thing is..." He stood back up, and presented Newt with a rubber kaiju toy. "This."

Newt gasped, beaming. "For me?!"

"Are there any other precious little boys here?" Hermann asked jokingly as he handed Newt the toy.

"Thank, Papa!" Newt chirped.

"You're welcome, little one. I figured you'd like it."

"I wuv it!" Newt corrected him, hugging the toy to his chest.

Hermann smiled, getting down on his knees. "Alright, baby, let's start by washing that lovely hair of yours," he said as he got the shampoo out.

"Otay, Papa," Newt cooed.

Hermann began to hum soothingly, massaging Newt's chocolate brown locks with his long fingers. 

Newt sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "Feels good, Papa."

"I'm glad, little one," Hermann replied.

Newt giggled, and kicked in the water. "Paaapaaaaa," he laughed.

"Yes, baby?" Hermann asked with a chuckle.

"Nothin'," Newt cooed, putting a finger to his chin.

Hermann let out another chortle. "Silly boy."

Once Newt was all clean, Hermann took him back to the nursery and put him in a fresh diaper and his footie pajamas. 

"Will you really read me two stories, Papa?" Newt asked hopefully, climbing into his crib.

"Well," Hermann said, pretending to be thinking it over, "You were a very good boy during bath time..."

Newt looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Pwease?"

"Oh, okay," Hermann smiled. "I suppose you've earned it."

"Yay!"

And so Hermann picked out a couple of storybooks, both about dinosaurs, and began to read to his baby in a low voice. 

Newt sighed contentedly, beginning to suck on his thumb as he slowly fell asleep, cuddling with his Momo.

"Good night, baby boy," Hermann said once the stories were finished. "Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know! I always love seeing comments on my work, so that's very much appreciated!
> 
> More characters will probably show up eventually. ^^ Oh, and Uprising didn't happen. Don't listen to what anyone says, that movie doesn't actually exist.


End file.
